Social networks are increasingly becoming a popular platform for individuals or organizations to communicate with one another. Typically, a social network allows individuals or organizations to share interests, ideas, beliefs, and/or views, develop friends or business relationships, sustain communication with existing friends or family, or simply provide an open forum for anyone to communicate.
Given the expansive nature and various forms of communication available today, users of social networks can accumulate a large number of “connections.”